Return of the Shadow Prince
by godgavemewings
Summary: Nothing really dies as long as its not forgotten he had said. Well Jenny hadn't forgotten him. She never would. Little did she know that another Shadow Man had always been watching them... and he hadn't forgotten about them either.
1. Chapter 1

-Jenny-

_"Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten," he said. And then the blue mist seemed to gather in his eyes and obscure the flame. "Go to the dream," Jenny whispered. "Go quick now." _

Jenny woke with a gasp and sat upright in her bed. She hadn't forgotten Julian. Not a day went by when she didn't think of him. Jenny laid back down with a sigh and closed her eyes. Would she always dream of him? Would she ever be able to live her life as though she had never met Julian? I doubt it, she thought. Everything had changed after playing his games. Dee and Audrey were friends. Zach and Summer became a couple. Michael was more social and confident. And Jenny and Tom were broken up. It made her sad sometimes to think about it. The games had brought them closer, but within the next few months.. the discovery of not needing each other had pulled them apart. Jenny was glad that they were still friends though. She would have been terribly sad without him. No, life could never be the same. She would just have to accept life the way it was. If only... but no. Jenny dismissed the thought. Julian couldn't come back.. could he? She missed him. Even after all he had put them through... she had come to love him, even more than she had ever loved Tommy. In those last moments, as he lay dying in her arms, she knew. She didn't say it, but she knew. She loved Julian, and she always would. With a sigh, Jenny closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

-Stephan the Shadow Man-

Although Julian didn't know it, Stephan had always been watching him as he tried to win over that mortal girl Jenny. He found it fascinating, how a shadow man- who shouldn't be able to feel anything- had fallen in love with a human girl and could display human emotions like rage and fear. He had been watching as Julian played The Game with Jenny and her companions. He had been watching as he was tricked into captivity by the girl. That was funny. He watched as he escaped and found her again. He watched as Julian overtook Jenny's friends one by one. He watched as the mortals escaped from the fire. He watched as they entered the shadow world. And he watched as Julian sacrificed himself for Jenny. What could make him do that? What could possibly be so special about a human girl? He watched now as Jenny dreamed of Julian as she had every night since he was could she possibly possess to make a shadow man so.. selfless? Stephan didn't know, but he intended to find out.

-Julian-

Another day to replay The Game. It held no meaning anymore. Inspiring terrible fear in others.. it held no more joy. Julian watched as the sun rose, marking another day of the same dream. It had been 38 days since Julian had fought the his ancestors to save Jenny. 38 days of reliving the same endless dream. Could he call it reliving? He no longer truly existed. His name had been carved off the Stave of Life, and he was nothing more than a memory now. A memory kept alive by Jenny. Oh Jenny. Julian missed her so much. Her forest green eyes and hair like liquid gold. He pretty smile and soft lips. God how he missed her. He remembered every detail about her. And he would never forget her either. How long will this dream last? Will Tommy erase me from her memory? Will I be gone forever? Julian didn't know how long he would continue to exist. He knew that she loved him, she never said it, but he knew. If only….No. That's not possible, Julian chided himself. You will never be remade. It's pointless to think of such things. Julian turned away from the sun and began to walk towards the house where he would play The Game forever. True to his word, he went into a dream like he had told Jenny he would. And here he would stay, so long as Jenny still cared about him.

-Stephan-

Hmmm. Let's play a little game, Stephan thought mischievously. As Jenny fell back asleep and Julian went to go scare his next victims, Stephan decided to work a little magic. Jenny will dream of a house, he thought. A suspiciously familiar house. She will be all alone. Julian will come to meet his next victims and see her. Oh what fun! As Jenny began to fall into a deep sleep, he placed a gnarled wrinkly hand on her forehead and whispered Uruz. For piercing the veil between worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and tell me what you think! I am open to critiques, just please don't be rude about it! Thanks! :)**

-Jenny-

Jenny found herself in a room. An oddly familiar room… a room that looked like the paper house from so long ago. She knew she was dreaming. It wasn't real. But then.. why does it feel as though _He _was near? Jenny slowly turned to look around the room. Suddenly, in shocked, hushed tones, she heard an elemental voice like water over rock whisper, "Jenny?!" Jenny spun around.

Oh.

She thought of him every day and saw him every night, but.. nothing could have prepared her for seeing him face to face. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "..Julian?" she said tremulously. They both just stood there staring for a minute. Julians eyes were wide and seemed to say that he wanted her to be there but didn't believe it could be possible. "Jenny!" he said. They moved together as one and he touched his lips to hers. It was a slow kiss, with both Jenny and Julian trembling, as though this was the last kiss they would ever share. They pulled apart for and looked into each others eyes. "You're real…" Jenny breathed. "You didn't disappear. You always disappear." She looked into his eyes with a new hope. "Oh God Jenny.. I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would be forever alone in my dream.." Julian said touching his forehead to hers. Then Julian bent his head and kissed her with a passion that had been bottled up for too long. Jenny responded equally, the heat building up inside of her. She kissed him with all the passion she could give. When they finally broke apart, Julian looked at her and said, "You kept me alive. You didn't forget me. I'm still here because of you." "I don't think I could ever forget you.. " Jenny confessed quietly.

"Oh Jenny….. How did you find me?" Julian asked. "I- what? I thought you brought me here," Jenny said, her eyebrows furrowing. Julian took a step back. A bit of the cold look he used to have came back and he said, "I don't even exist. I couldn't. And if you didn't…. The only way you could be here is if another Shadow Man brought you here." Julian's lip curled and he took another step back. "My ancestors would never do that." Jenny looked at him. Unlike just a moment ago, when he had looked so full of emotion, so.. _human_, he now looked like he always had. He stared at her distrustfully with his usual arrogant stance and a dangerous, defiant look in his eyes. "Unless…" Jenny said looking down, " they wanted to hurt us both by putting us together.. and then ripping us apart." Julian looked startled as though the idea hadn't even occurred to him. He took a step forward, but then as if on cue, Jenny's body began to shimmer and look as if she were disappearing. "No!" Julian shouted, rushing towards her. _No_, Jenny thought as her vision faded to black. Jenny woke up and opened her eyes. Was it just a dream? It felt so _real_. Jenny put her fingers to her lips where she could still feel Julians kisses. Her lips were swollen and raw. _It wasn't just a dream._ Jenny looked at the clock. It was 3:45 in the morning. Jenny lay back down but she couldn't sleep. She was too awake now. Nothing to do now but wait for morning Jenny thought as she looked at the ceiling. As she lay there, she thought of Julian. Will the memory of him dying in my arms still haunt me every night? Will I… will I ever get to be back in his arms?

-Julian-

She was here. Right here. Julian clenched his fist. It wasn't fair! To put her in his arms… just to snatch her away. Julian stood and simply stared at the spot where she had been. Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw another shadow man. He was grotesque. He had.. limbs of a sort… with disfigured hands at the end, his was the color of a pond when stir up all the dirt at the bottom. He smelled of death. Julian crossed his arms and faced the shadow man. "Stephan." he said cooly. "Well I must say that I expected a warmer welcome after allowing you to see your beloved _Jenny_," Stephan said with a sneer. Julian saw red. His eyes glinted with a cold fury and dangerously quiet, he said, " That was you?" "Why yes. I have watched you in pursuit of Jenny all this time.. and I must say, I find it fascinating. What makes her so special? She is just a mortal. No different than any other you have devoured," Stephan replied quizzically. "I couldn't explain to one such as you. Clearly you are too far gone," Julian said, eyeing the shadow man with disgust. "Ah but you see, that's why I'm here. I'm curious about this. I am tired of the usual games with humans. What is this feeling of love you seem to possess that is so intense? What is this ever changing thing you have?" Stephan hissed, eyes glittering in jealousy. "It's not something you could comprehend if you are truly evil and cannot do anything that isn't bad," Julian replied, raising an eyebrow. Stephan hissed in frustration and disappeared.

-Stephan-

Damn it. Julian wasn't helping at all. What is this love he seems to have?! How does one get it? Stephan growled in anger at not understanding an began pacing the room. He wanted to experience this love thing, but he didn't know how. What if he went to earth and lived among humans? Perhaps he could experience it then. But.. Ugh. Humans. Filthy, uncivilized, uneducated, disgusting creatures. Nothing they did made sense. Unlike the other shadow men, he hadn't spent much time around the mortals. They bored him and he had preferred to spend his time elsewhere. But now.. He regretted that decision. He could never understand the humans.. unless.. he had a guide. If he had a guide to stick with him and help him understand the humans, he might be able to experience this love thing. He wanted someone who understood mortals minds. Someone who could also understand him. Someone who would jump at the chance to be on earth. Someone who could be controlled. Someone who could gain him access to a beautiful mortal. Stephan knew just who to go to. Julian.

-Jenny-

It's finnally morning, Jenny thought as she looked at the sun peeking through the curtains. Jenny had been thinking all night, and decided that she needed to share some information with all of her friends. She called Audrey, Dee, Michael, Zach, Summer, and Tom and asked them to meet her at the park. Jenny arrived and sat on the swing and swung back and forth slowly. How was she going to tell them? Would they be mad? Would they understand? Oh God, this was gonna be- "Jenny!" Tom called from the edge of the park with a quizzical expression. He walked over to her and say on the swing next to her. He looked at her and said, "What's going on?" Jenny opened her mouth to respond. "HEY SUNSHINE! What's up?" Dee called, arriving with everyone else. Jenny looked at Tom and shook her head slightly. Lowering her eyes, she bit her lip nervously. Tom tilted his head to the side, concerned. Once everyone was situated and looking at her expectantly, Jenny took a breath and braced herself for what she was about to tell them. "As... As you know, I've dreamed of the moment when Julian disappeared in my arms every night since that day. But last night... I dreamed something a little different. I was in the paper house, and he was there, except it was real. Remember how he said he would go into one of his dreams and that he wouldn't die so long as he wasn't forgotten? Well he did," Jenny took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know exactly how, but I ended up in that dream. I saw him." Jenny paused and looked at the group, gauging their mostly looked a little confused, unsure where she was going with this. Tom looked at her a little differently though. She could see that he knew where she was going with this. He nodded slightly in understanding, and Jenny gave him a look of gratefulness and relief. "I have to tell you something. Something I have been reluctant to admit even to myself. I… I love him. I fought it as much as I could, but I can't anymore. I can't fight what I feel for him. I don't expect you to understand, or forgive me for loving someone who has caused us so much pain… I just thought that you guys had a right to know." Jenny looked away, it was silent for a moment. "Sunshine, I would never stop loving you no matter who you love. And honestly, he changed from when we first met him. I support you all the way, and I promise that even if you want to bring him back, not only do I support you, but I will help you in any way I can," Dee declared. "Me too!" said Michael. "Me three!" said Summer. Everyone nodded their agreement. Finnally, Tom said, "Count me in. I support you all the way." "Thank you so much!" Jenny cried. "I thought you guys would hate me and that I would be all alone!" "We would never leave you alone," Zach said gently. "Only one question now…. What next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I can't update regularly, I'm in the process of moving so I don't have time to write or regular internet access ^.^**

-Jenny-

Jenny lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Zach had said. What next? She had no idea. What could she do? If she went to sleep again, would she find Julian? Or would she find something bad? Is there a way she could bring him back? Or... Julian had said another shadow man must have been involved. Would she be taken too? Oh god... Why can't I just have a normal love life like a normal teenager?

-Stephan-

He had decided. Stephan wanted to see the human world. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He carved an inverted u on a door. Then he whispered "_Uruz_" and opened the door.

He found Julian where he had been last night, staring at the door where Jenny had last come through. "Julian," Stephan said. Julian turned, looking at him with cold eyes. He radiated power and anger. Perfect. "I want to see the human world, and experience it. I want to see all that you have seen, but I don't understand humans well enough to be able to live among them on my own. I need a guide," Stephan said. Julian looked at him incredulously. Then he laughed and said, "What?! And you honestly thought I would help you? I knew you were stupid but..." "I think you might change your mind... For the right price," Stephan said with a smile.

-Julian-

"Jenny," Julian stated. "If you touch her so help me god..." "Oh don't worry. That's all part of the deal you see. I remake you, you guide me on earth. You do well, you can see Jenny. Fail me... Well, let's hope for Jenny's said it doesn't come to that," Stephan replied with a chuckle. This could be his chance, Julian thought. His only chance. But would Stephan keep his word? Julian had no leverage. Stephan offer was his only chance to be with Jenny. "Deal," Julian said softly. Stephan chuckled, and said," Tomorrow morning, I will remake you." With that, he disappeared.

-Jenny-

Jenny finally fell asleep late that night. She woke up inside and empty room. She could tell it was the paper house, but not a room she had been in before. If she was here, then so was Julian. She opened the door and looked around. An unfamiliar hallway. Which way? Jenny started walking left, and eventually came to a room she recognized. It was the room of mirrors. She turned around, but the room had changed. There was no hallway behind her. She heard a wicked chuckle behind her, and turned. It was a shadow man. One who had changed. It smiled grotesquely at her. Jenny shrieked and backed up. She saw a passageway of mirrors to her left and ran. From behind her, she heard a voice. "Can we take you? We can carry you." Oh god no! Not again! "Jenny screamed and turned around wildly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked all around, only her reflection in the mirrors. Something touched her other shoulder and she turned. The shadow man was back. He reached out towards her, and she backed into the mirror, screaming.

-Julian-

Oh god. Jenny. He heard her screaming from somewhere upstairs, but he couldn't find her. Every time he went towards where he thought he heard her, she sounded like she was somewhere else. She screamed again. "Jenny!" Julian yelled. "Jenny!" "Julian!" Jenny screamed from somewhere upstairs. "Jenny where are you?" Julian called back. "I'm-" Jenny cut off and started to scream again, the sound getting fainter and fainter. "Jenny! **Jenny!**" Julian called running up the stairs. Suddenly the entire house shook, and Julian fell to his knees. He heard a wicked chuckle. Stephan. "Should you fail me, this will happen. She will suffer, and there will be nothing you can do. **Do not fail me." **Stephan's voice boomed from all around. Julian hissed in anger and fear for Jenny. Was she hurt? Was she still here? Could he find her? "If you think you can hurt her, then Stephan you have another thing coming," Julian muttered angrily as he felt Stephan's presence leave the house.

-Stephan-

Yes, he could see now. Julian would be easy to control. All he had to do was threaten Jenny. He would do anything to keep his light from going out. But why?! What can make someone be willing to give everything up? Come morning he would know. He would understand. Stephan would understand this thing they called love. He would understand it if it killed him. Julian would try something. He knew it. He would want Jenny out of danger. But what would he try? He had become so unpredictable lately. Especially since he started the games with Jenny. He acted weird before that, but since then... He was different. He was completely unpredictable. But Stephan would be ready. Julian would not get the best of him.

-Jenny-

Jenny woke up in a cold sweat with Julian's name on her lips. Was it a dream? Had she imagined it all? It was just a nightmare she told herself firmly. Julian would never have let that shadow man get to you. He could not be overpowered. Could he? Julian didn't have power anymore since he was no more than a memory. But…. maybe she did. Back in the cave, she had performed the rune _Isa_. And when they all tried to go into the shadow world, it had worked. Why not now? Jenny made up her mind. She had to see Julian. She got up and dug around in her purse to find Toms old knife. She picked it up and walked to her closet door. She began to carve the inverted U for _Uruz. _Then she jabbed her finger, and covered the rune. She took a deep breath, and said, "_Uruz". _The rune glowed faintly, and everything faded as she fell into oblivion.

Jenny felt a blast of cold air, and she fell to her knees. What the….? Jenny forced her eyes open and looked around. It was a white wasteland. Cold wind blew snow all around her, and the ground was ice beneath her feet. This isn't where she wanted to be. She wanted to be with Julian. Not here in this frozen place. This is what she saw that day when she looked out the window of the paper house. Which means… the shadow creatures she saw must also be here. She wasn't safe here. _The paper house._ If she could find the house then she would be safe. Julian would be there. Jenny stood up and turned to look around for the house. She turned, and found herself face to face with the distorted shadow man who had trapped her last night in her dream. Jenny opened her mouth to scream, but the shadow man instantly covered her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the shadow man hissed in her ear. "You will alert **every **shadow man here to your presence." "Jenny closed her eyes and whimpered in fear. Suddenly, the world faded to black. Jenny opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar place. In half a second, she took in the dark grey walls, the simple black furniture, and the red decorations around the room. The shadow man released his hold on her and backed off. "You will not freeze to death here," he said. "What is this place?" Jenny replied, looking at him cautiously. "I know this isn't the paper house." The shadow man chuckled and said, "No. That it is not. This is… my home, I guess you could say. It is my equivalent of Julian's paper house." This brought Jenny back to the issue of why she had ended up in the wasteland in the first place. "How did I end up here? I wanted to get to the paper house," Jenny asked. "Ah, well. You see, you did in fact get what you wanted. You arrived at the location of the paper house," the shadow man replied. Jenny just looked at him. "Hmm. Right. Well maybe I just missed it among all the freaking snow and ice, but I didn't see a house," Jenny said, annoyed. He chuckled. "When Julian left the house after you trapped him in the closet -nice work by the way that was very well done- the house's roof exploded. The paper house is broken. It no longer exists. That why Julian is able to be there. The house -like him- no longer exists anywhere except in memory. You see Jenny, you performed the rune correctly. You landed exactly where you meant to. There is just no more paper house to be in," he explained. Jenny looked at him a moment and looked away. Well at least she had learned one thing; she could perform the runes correctly. Now she just had to figure out where to go from here. "If the paper house still exists in memory, along with Julian, then why can I go there in a dream but not now?" she asked. "Because it is just that. A dream. Dreams can connect. Dreams and reality cannot," he replied. Oh. So the only way to get to Julian was in her dreams. Alright. Time to go home and sleep then."Who are you?" Jenny finally asked. The shadow man smiled, as though amused that she had thought to ask this. "I am called Stephan. I am one of the oldest shadow men. There is little I have not seen or done. That reminds me… don't you want to know what interest I have in you?" Stephan cocked his head and smiled nastily at her. Jenny looked at him, took a step back, and said, "No. Not really. I'm sure it's something terrible and I'd really rather not know." Stephan frowned. "Pity," he said. "I was going to enjoy telling you. Well then, best have you off to earth." "Wha-" Jenny started, but was cut off as the world tilted and swirled and set her back in her room. "Ugh..." Jenny moaned. Her head was pounding. Too much inter-world travel. Jenny stumbled over to her bed and fell asleep instantly the moment her head hit the pillow.

"Jenny? Jenny! Come on Jenny, wake up." "Uggghhhh," Jenny moaned. She felt like a knife was repeatedly stabbing into her skull. Jenny opened her eyes to see Julian looking concerned above her. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry creasing his eyebrows. "Too...much...shadow...travel!" Jenny gasped in between spasms of pain in her head. "Here" Julian said placing a hand on her forehead. He whispered something Jenny couldn't understand. She felt magic flow through his fingers and into her head, easing the pain. "Better?" he asked. "Yes, thank you," Jenny replied. It was amazing-no trace of pain left! Julian helped her to her feet, knowing she would still be a little weak from all the travel. Julian led her to a tall Victorian couch and sat her down. "How have you been doing shadow travel? Without a shadow mans help, I didn't think it would be possible for you to perform runes on your own. Although you didn't know it, when you and your friends tried to get into the shadow world, I helped so that you could make it. And once you were in the shadow world that was different. How did you do it?" Julian asked, looking at her curiously. Oh. So she couldn't do it on her own. It was Stephan who allowed her magic to work. Well dang it. She thought she had something to work with. "I-. It must have been Stephan, he…. "Jenny trailed off at the look that came over Julian's face. Pure rage. "Did he hurt you?" Julian demanded angrily. "Did he do anything to you?" "I- no. I tried to get into the shadow world, and I ended up where the paper house used to be, but he found me and took me to his home and then he sent me back here. He didn't hurt me... we just talked. He seemed sort of… curious," Jenny told him. Julian still looked pissed. Jenny stroked the side of his face and said, "Hey it's alright, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me." Julian relaxed and leaned into her hand. Jenny grinned and then tried to hide it. "What?" Julian asked, peering at her curiously. Jenny looked at him shyly. It was really, really attractive when he got jealous and possessive like that. It wasn't overly controlling and yet... It was possessive enough for her to know that she was wanted... That she was desired. It felt kind of nice to know that he cared enough to be jealous at the thought of another guy near her. Jenny smiled and ducked her head. "You know I could just make you tell me," Julian said arrogantly. "Oh could you now?" Jenny asked with a grin and sat back a little. Julian moved forward so that his body was covering hers. "Tell me..." He whispered into her ear, close enough that she could feel his lips brush against her skin. Jenny sucked in a breath. "Uh... No," she said. "I'm not telling you-" Julian began to trail kisses down her neck. "Tell me," he whispered against her skin. "Not telling you... About... Whatever... It was." Jenny said between breaths. Jenny wound her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. "Julian placed his hands on her waist and looked up at her."I can't get you to change your mind but I can get you to forget what you wouldn't change your mind about?" Julian grinned and shook his head at her. Jenny just laughed and pulled him back down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is anyone even reading this story anymore? I feel like the only person I am writing to is myself. I really wish they would make this book into a movie.**

-Julian-

What. Just. Happened. It was a good thing they decided to stop when they did, because any more heated and….. well it was getting a tad bit intense and you can only hold off for so long. In the past, he wouldn't have backed off, but he decided to try things differently after that day in the cave. "_Couldn't you have just asked?" _Well he was now. Instead of trying to force her to give into what he wanted, he was going to try to **be **what she wanted. Julian grinned like an idiot and sprawled out on his couch. How did he get so lucky? He had the most beautiful girl in all the realms with him, and she happily kissed him. Julian put his fingers on his lips, remembering the feeling of her lips passionately kissing his. Julian covered his face with his hands and groaned. You are acting like such a human, he thought reproachfully. He heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned to see Jenny leaning against the wall in his room. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you?" Jenny asked, a pleased grin spreading across her face. Julian disappeared and reappeared by her side. Jenny gasped, startled. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. He put his arms on the wall on both sides of her and said, "Yes. Yes you do Jenny." Jenny looked at him curiously, and then he saw something spark in her eyes. Was that a… mischievous look? Out of Jenny the ever so sweet and innocent?! Julian was surprised. He didn't realize just how much he had changed her. "Soo if I did this then.." Jenny trailed off running her finger slowly up his chest. "Jenny," Julian growled, grabbing her hand. "Do you really want to do that right now?" "Well… yes. But, I suppose we have stuff we should probably do instead," Jenny replied with a sigh. She stepped out of his arms and moved to sit on the couch. Julian stared after her incredulously. WHAT. Damn. He really wanted to clarify exactly what she meant by that "yes", but there were "more important" things to do. Julian made his face unreadable and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "So onto serious business then," Julian said, looking laconic. Jenny got serious and looked at him. She met his eyes and said, "What do we do?"

-Jenny-

Julian looked back at her and said, "I don't know. I guess we have to just play along. He wants a guide and it's the only way I can get out and have a future with you. I don't see another option unless we could figure out a way to trick him." "What exactly does he want? I don't really understand," Jenny asked, confused. "He wants to understand and experience love and compassion. He saw what I had with you and he wanted it. He wanted something new. He didn't understand how a shadow man, and ancient bloodthirsty demon who feels nothing but hate and malice could feel and become something so…. human, I guess," Julian replied. "The thing is, you've seen him. You know how far gone he is; I don't think he will ever understand and in turn he will hurt you."

"Anyone who is capable of hate is also capable of love," Jenny responded softly. "It's hard to see; it's buried so deep. But he can love, I know he can. We will just have to guide him to it." "You'll be better than me," Julian murmured. "No, Jenny replied. "not at all. You found me, not the other way around. Love comes naturally to me, but not to you. If anyone can lead him to love, it's you. You found your way, You can help him find his." Julian looked at her then, his impossibly blue eyes searching hers for something. Whatever it was, it seemed he had found it. Julian looked down, pondering her words. He had changed so much. She really didn't know him anymore. Gone was the arrogant smile, gone was the hungry look in his eyes. Gone was the evil side of Julian she had come to know. Who was he anymore? The way he acted was….open- like that day in the cave. She remembered it so _so_ clearly. The way he looked at her… so open and vulnerable. He hadn't hidden himself behind a mask of power. Power was part of who he was, but he had shown her that it wasn't all he was. She remembered the kiss they had shared, such a passionate kiss, full of emotion. Nothing but Julian's lips trembling against hers. How their hearts had shattered when she had chosen Tom. Even in the middle of an unreal dream world, Julian had never been more _real_ to her than in those moments. And now, even with no reason not to hide himself, Julian still _chose_ to be real with her. This person who he was now…. Jenny didn't think she could resist him. She didn't **want** to resist him. She wanted to be his completely, now and always. Jenny's eyes widened a little as she began to understand just how _in love _she was with Julian. She _loved _him. She loved him with her entire soul and she never wanted to be apart from him. She'd thought she'd known love when she was with Tom, but that flame she had felt for him…. It was like comparing a candle and a bonfire. Nothing could ever be stronger than what she felt. No matter what happened, she was going to find a way to get him out of the Shadow World, and into the real one. Whatever it took, she would find a way. She had let him slip away once and she wouldn't make that mistake again. "Who knows," Jenny started. "Maybe this is a good thing. I mean, if we can change a second shadow man, that's another ally. Maybe it would start a chain reaction. We could just go with this and see where it takes us." Julian looked at her. " But if we do that, and Stephan makes me real again, what's to stop the shadow men from coming after both of us? I may be powerful, but I'm not strong enough to hold them all off forever." "What if we made a deal of some kind with them? We could…" Jenny had an idea. But could she ask him to do it? She couldn't ask him to give up everything he was, everything he knew. Could she? It would be something the others would accept though; it would be very hard for him. No… she couldn't ask him. "Could what? Julian asked. "N-nothing. I don't know what we could do," Jenny stammered, turning away. "Hey," Julian said, gently turning her around. "What were you thinking?" Jenny met his impossibly blue eyes for a moment and bit her lip. No, she thought. I can't do this. "Nothing, it was a stupid idea. Forget about it."

-Julian-

A flash of annoyance crossed his face, and he turned away. She was hiding something from him. Why? Had he not proved himself to her enough yet? What did she think would happen if she said it? She had no reason to feel like something bad would happen. It's not like he would get mad or something. She had to know that…. Or did she? I guess not, Julian thought with a flash of remorse. In the past… I would've gotten mad and reacted badly if she said something I didn't like. But she knows I'm different now… doesn't she? I've changed.

_Or have you? It's just an act. This isn't you._

Of course I have. I love her and I will be anything she wants me to be.

_That's what you think. You really think this is the new you? You really think it will last? It won't. You can't fight yourself for long… sooner or later nature will win out. Even your love for her can't fight it for long. Don't be foolish. I'm who you really are and you know it. I exist and you will __**never**__ shut me out. _

That's not true. I **can **be whoever Jenny needs me to be, Julian thought. I can do it. But Julian still couldn't get that small voice out of his head.

_You will lose._

"Hey you okay?" Jenny asked curiously. Oh I bet I was silent too long, Julian thought. "Fine. I'm fine," he said distractedly. "If you're sure….." Jenny said. "I mean, you know you can come to me with anything right?"

"Of course." Oh the irony. After just thinking about how she wasn't trusting him with everything, she was expecting him to trust her with everything. Yeah right, he thought. Clearly you don't trust me as I am, how much less would you trust me if you knew my inner self was literally fighting with me? Then again….. Jenny had trusted him and grown to care for him before he had changed for her. But now that she had seen who he could be for her, would that still stand? Could she care for him if he still acted the way he used to?

Julian's thoughts were interrupted as Jenny yawned and crawled over to his side of the couch. She slowly laid her head on his chest –almost cautiously, as though she was unsure of his reaction. She breathed very lightly, almost as though waiting to see what he would do. Julian exhaled slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Jenny let out her breath and seemed to relax and melt into him. She probably thought you were going to try something, Julian thought. He looked at Jenny as she closed her eyes and her breathing began to even out. God she was beautiful. But what was she doing to him? It was strange, this new sensation inside of him. It was like warmth all over. What was this? It was almost like… contentment, but magnified. It was electricity everywhere their skin was touching. It was safety. It was so many things, Julian didn't understand it. He caressed her cheek the way he had when he had given her the silver rose. Seconds later, Jenny disappeared. Julian stared in dismay at the empty space in his arms. So that's how this worked. When she fell asleep, she would be sent back to her world. Only until tomorrow morning, Julian thought. I will be a part of her world again, he thought desperately, trying to hold on to that strange warmth.

-Jenny-

Jenny woke up alone in her bed. She tilted her head to look at the clock. 6:13 a.m. Jenny exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. Dawn came shortly after six this time of year. In just a little while.. Julian will be.. _real_ again.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have started writing this again? I saw someone who posted saying that they wanted to read more, so here goes. So this chapter is a little bit heated but idk that's just sorta what my brain spewed out. Maybe I shouldn't write after 1 in the morning. But anyways her you go new chapter yay?**

God what would that be like? Could they have a normal relationship? Would Julian want that? Jenny could just imagine it.

_She and Julian were holding hands walking down a bridge on a rainy day. She was leaning against him and they were both smiling. They stopped and leaned against the bridge to look out at the view of the city. "It's so beautiful.."Jenny said. "Yeah it is."Julian responded, looking at her. Jenny smiled and pressed her lips to his lightly. _

_They were both older. "Ready, set, go!" a girl yelled at her twin brother as they got ready to race to the end of the street. "Only to the end of the street!" Jenny called out to them for the second time as they raced away. Julian chuckled and shook his head. He knew that their children didn't need to be told twice. They would never disobey their mother. _

_They were sitting in folding chairs with tons of other parents. "Ashur Schatten." A pause as Ashur walked across the stage. " Nova Schatten." And then Nova. "Oh my babies are so grown up now!" Jenny whispered to Julian aas she tried not to cry. "Remember when we graduated and your mother was crying loud enough for us to hear? " Julian asked Jenny with a smile. "Yeah," Jenny smiled fondly at the memory. It had been embarrassing but it was nice to know how much she cared. "You shouldn't have even graduated, having missed most of high school!" Jenny teased with a grin. "Hey now.." Julian protested lightly._

A small crash startled Jenny out of her fantasies. What was that? What's going on? Is he here? Oh god. Jenny got out of her bed and peeked out of her door. A few boxes that had been stacked outside of her room beneath the window were knocked over and scattered on the floor. What on earth? Jenny thought. Jenny let out a startled yelp as something small touched her legs. "Cosette!" Jenny let out a slight laugh as she picked up the mangy cat. "How did you get in here?" Jenny looked at the spilled boxes and then at the window above it. The curtains were fluttering lightly with the breeze. How did the window get open? Her mother never opened that window for fear that the blossoms on the tree would blow in and make a huge mess.

"Jenny."

She whirled around, so startled she almost dropped Cosette. With a yowl of protest Cosette jumped out of her arms and climbed back through the open window. "Stephan."

Jenny's mind was spinning. The turmoil of emotions was too much. She was feeling nostalgic from the fantasies of the life she wanted, scared from the situation with Cosette, and excited because if Stephan was here, Julian would be soon. "Are you ready?" asked Stephan. Jenny gave him a sideways look that spoke volumes. Stephan chuckled and muttered, "If looks could kill.." Oh how ironic, Jenny thought. If looks could kill, _seeing as how a shadow man probably could do that. _Becoming serious, Stephan said, "Follow me." and started walking towards the front door. Jenny followed cautiously. Jenny closed the door behind her and studied the sky for a moment. They had maybe a minute before the first light of dawn. The blue of the sky was right at the point before dawn, an impossible shade of blue that was dark, yet held promise of coming light. It reminded her of Julian. Dragging her eyes away from the sky, Jenny turned to look at Stephan. He was drawing runes… in the air? He traced shapes in the air and as he spoke the name of that particular rune, it glowed an exotic shade of white-blue and appeared to be suspended in the sky. He did it so quickly and efficiently, Jenny couldn't tell what most of the runes were. Almost as soon as one rune started glowing he would be finishing with the next. Jenny studied the runes that he had finished with. She had done more research on the runes and had learned a few more, some were familiar. She recognized Dagaz, rune of change. Berkano, rune of growth.

"Raidho. Nauthiz. Perthro."

Stephan grew louder with each name. Finnaly he paused for just one moment, at the exact moment before dawn, and then, "URUZ." Jenny had never heard it said with such.. command. It was as if he himself had written the runes and was completely confident in his ability to use them. Even Julian had never sounded quite that…. Masterful. As the sky changed from dark to light, Julian's figure appeared lying on the ground, exactly as he had been as he lay dying. Jenny ran to him and pulled his head into her lap, and stared anxiously waiting for him to wake up. Julian took an involuntary breath and his eyelids fluttered open. He simply looked at Jenny for a moment before saying, "We have got to stop meeting like this." Jenny let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Julian sat up slowly and Jenny pulled him into an embrace. Julian tensed for only a moment before relaxing into her arms. Stephan cleared his throat from behind them and they pulled apart. Stephan looked at Julian and said, you have today to become accustomed to being alive again. Starting tomorrow, I will accompany you and you will help me to understand love, and the modern world. It has been many years since I studied the humans, and things have changed. I will see you tomorrow." Then Stephan disappeared.

-Julian-

One day. One day to be alone with Jenny. A lot can happen in a day, Julian thought devilishly. Julian looked back at Jenny to find her already looking at him. God she was breathtaking. His eyes trailed her face slowly, drinking her in like it was the first time he had ever seen her. Her hair was tousled and soft around her face, her eyes a little wide and excited. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she was considering saying something. Damn, he wanted to kiss her. He looked from her lips to her eyes and back again. He saw the desire that flashed in her eyes, and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer. He lightly ran his other hand down the side of her waist, and she shivered in response. Heat coursed through him and he pulled her onto his lap, never breaking eye contact, so that she was straddling him. He loved bringing out a reaction in her, and he wanted to do it again. His hands circled her waist and then began to move dangerously lower. Jenny's breath hitched, "Julian!" she gasped. Indecision flashed through Julian for a moment, give in to both their desires now, or continue to tease her with his touch? Jenny shifted against him, and he lost it and kissed her hard. He flipped them over so that she was lying back with him on top of her. Damn he didn't know how to handle the fire coursing through him. It was different that anything he had ever experienced. Obviously he had had his share of women but never had he ever **felt **this much when with them. With Jenny it was different. Every time she shivered or gave a small gasp, he wanted nothing more than to make her do it again. Shit he was losing his control, and fast. He pulled back for a moment, and said huskily that they needed to separate and cool off. Jenny murmured an agreement and he pulled himself off of her. Jenny took a breath, stood, and said "My parents get home tonight from their business trip. Will you stay?" Meet her parents? The chances of them letting him stay were slim. Not that it would stop him. It would make Jenny happy though…. "Okay. I'll stay." He let out a breath and stood facing her, control regained once more. "You should probably shower," Jenny said, eyeing him. "Are you saying I stink?" Julian asked with a slight tease in his voice. Jenny laughed and replied, "No I'm saying you're still gross from the park," and she started walking towards the door. "Well okay then. Care to join me?" he asked impishly. Jenny tossed her hair and looked back at him. "Not today," she said. "Another time then," he said. Jenny paused gave him a look that was equally devilish. "Okay." she said with a grin.

Julian stopped cold. What. **What. ****_Did she just…._**

-Jenny-

Ohmygod that was priceless, Jenny thought as she collapsed backwards onto her bed. Julian's jaw had dropped when she said 'okay'. He definitely hadn't expected her to be so forward. Hell she hadn't expected it! Not that she didn't mean it…. The heated look in his eyes….. she loved that she could do that to him. In all honesty she could use a shower too, but now was DEFINITLEY not the time. She heard the shower start and took a deep breath. How was she gonna get through today…. It was still early in the morning and she had all day –alone- with _him._ Oh hell this is gonna be hard.

**Okay hope that wasn't too weird….. idk my brain does weird things late at night…. I'll try to update more frequently!**


End file.
